


What a Guy

by Zolturates



Series: Romantic Collection [2]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, cover redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	What a Guy

Defy Not the Heart


End file.
